1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shredded document reconstruction technology and more particularly, to image-based techniques for shredded document reconstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect secrets of paper documents, paper documents will be destroyed. Except the method of burning paper documents into ash, the best way is to cut paper documents into shreds with a shredder. Under certain demand, such as forensics and investigation sciences, shredded document reconstruction is necessary.
Currently, shredded document reconstruction is performed by assembling a big number of shreds of shredded document by labor by means of jigsaw puzzle techniques. It is natural that assembling shreds to reconstruct the document is a time-consuming task.
Further, there are other shredded document reconstruction techniques to measure the similarity between any two shreds. Most of them measure the similarity by comparing the pixels between shreds. The information of continuity of the grayscale of cut grafting is usually employed for fine shred matching. However, when the text is too small, different characters may be shown on two shreds of the same cut after removal of boundary noise. Therefore, simply comparing pixels for matching is not reasonable and may result in errors.